


Someone please write this?

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Someone please write this?

Can someone please please write a fic about Niall in Soccer aid with some sort of reunion- either Narry, Nouis, Niam or Ziall . Either based on friendship or romantic please

And please please something on Late Late London Dodgeball. Still curious as to why the Team UK only had 5 players and Team US had 6? Or surprise interview with Larry Or dream would be interview with Louis, then rest of 1D come on stage and announce reunion

Or a collab would be amazing too

I really really want a 1D reunion someday


End file.
